1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, kit and method for learning, teaching or self-teaching to tie knots, especially when applied to a fishing line material. The device of the invention facilitates the learning of the art of tying knots in a flexible elongated material, and is simple in design and use. The method for learning to tie knots is designed primarily for use with the device or kit of the invention.
2. Description of the Background
Up to the present time it has proved difficult to learn to tie knots while performing another function or in the midst of a different activity, such as performing surgery or going fishing. In the case of a fisherman/woman, at the same time he/she learns to tie a knot, he/she has to, for example, hook a fly or other bait, ready the fishing rod, accommodate any means of transportation used, and handle the necessary clothing which will be adequate for the weather encountered. In endeavoring to tie a knot under these circumstances, the fisherman/woman encounters the problem that to effectively learn to tie a knot generally requires undivided attention, dedication and practice, all of which are practically impossible to attain on site. Thus, fishing becomes extremely costly and frustrating while yielding less than expected results.
Finally, tying knots by hand, such as when tying fishing knots, requires a fairly high degree of hand and finger dexterity. Persons afflicted with arthritis, the elderly and children, to name a few, a particularly difficult time tying knots. In this society, moreover, which values convenience and the avoidance of tedium, a consumer needs all the help he/she may get in accomplishing tasks such as tying knots. The consumer market clearly needs a clever, simple and low cost specialty tool designed specifically to make the learning of knot-tying easier, faster and less painful, and that permits repeated and leisurely exercise of the skill prior to a time when it is needed. The present invention is directed to a device that has been designed to fill this need.
There is therefore a need for providing a means to learn to tie knots in the privacy of the home which will aid in securing adequate preparation at the time the skill is needed, be it during surgery or in a fishing trip. The present invention provides a solution to that problem.
The present invention provides a device for learning to tie knots, particularly fishing knots, that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to implement. It permits the repeated practice away from any pressures imparted by the imminence of the need for performance on the site. In a most common embodiment, the knot-tying device is useful for learning to manually tie a knot in a flexible material, and comprises
a body having top and bottom sides opposite to one another, the top side being provided with a center, left, right, front and back areas, and the bottom side generally provided for resting the device on a surface;
a first prong member extending upwardly from the top side of the body; and
a length of flexible material operatively attached to the top side of the body, the flexible material having distal and proximal ends, whereby an operator operating the device may thread the proximal end of the flexible material through an opening of a second prong member in a pre-set pattern to form a knot. Other elements may also be added as described below.
In addition, this invention also provides a kit for practicing and learning to tie knots, comprising the device of the invention, other optional components, and instructions for learning to tie a variety of knots, particularly those that are suitable for use with fishing rods, bait and flies. The kit of the invention in its basic form comprises the elements of the device described above separately or partially or fully assembled. Typically, the knot-tying kit, comprises the device of the invention, a second prong member provided with a pre-defined size opening for threading through it the flexible material when tying a knot, wherein when not in use, the second prong member is either lain in the kit, or is operatively attached to the top side of the body at a side other than the first prong member, and instructions for learning to tie a plurality of knots.
In one embodiment, it is provided a mechanism that will prevent any subject handling the device from being harmed, without requiring especial concern for his/her safety. This is attained by securing the fishing hook so that it will not be untethered.
The present invention includes a platform, to which a means or support is secured to hold a thread, e. g. a fishing line, by a first end thereof. A hook, fly, tackle, bait or other fishing object that is provided with a means for securing the thread, e. g. a fishing line, may be tied onto the thread by employing the device of this invention.
In another embodiment, a distal end of the flexible material, e. g. thread, line, cord, etc., is wound on a line-winding mechanism, e. g. a spool. The spool may also be fixed without permitting any winding. In another embodiment, the kit provides a line cutter and/or a watch. Clearly, both these elements may be simply ornamental, or they may be employed for, e.g. cutting the line when a new knot tying practice lesson is to be started in the case of the cutter. On the other hand, the watch may be employed for measuring the time required to tie a knot and following the progress of the subject""s learning.
Also part of the present invention is a method for learning, teaching or self-teaching to tie knots utilizing the device of this invention, which method provides the necessary knowledge and ability for readying equipment, e. g. surgical and fishing equipment at any time. Practicing the present method with the aid of the present invention will enable a better utilization of resources and lower the cost of any subsequently undertaken activity utilizing this ability. This, in addition, will also help to protect the equipment, e. g. fishing lines and fishing rods.
The present invention will be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings, that are described below.